U.S.S. Hyperion
Class Details Class Name: SENTINEL Model Number: I Classification: FF - Frigate Role: Multi-Mission Frigate Commission Stardate: 2388 Place of Commission: Utopia Planet Shipyards Assigned Number: NCC-20000 to NCC-919791-A Hull Specifications Length (m): 209 Beam (m): 173 Draft (m): 52 Displacement (mt): 360,000 Decks: 12 Crew Compliments Skeleton/Standard/Maximum Crew: 82 | 164 | 220 Power System Specifications: Main Reactor Type: DRAM-468 Secondary Reactor Type: DKIF-462 Propulsion System Specifications Warp Nacelle Type: GIWPS-411 Number: 2 Standard Cruise (warp): 7.4 Maximum Cruise (warp): 9.8 12-hour Emergency (warp): 9.92 1-hour Emergency (warp): 9.94 Core Failure (warp): 9.97 Impulse Drive Type: DKIS-311 Quantum Slipstream Drive: in progress Maximum Sublight ©: 0.95 DK Node Type: 4 Number: 1 Quatum Weapon System Specifications Phaser Type: Type XII, Phaser Number: 5 banks Range: 300,000 km Fire Arcs: Saucer Forward Ventral Saucer Forward Dorsal Saucer Aft Secondary Hull Dorsal Secondary Hull Ventral Phaser Type: Type XIIa, Pulse Phaser Number: 2 banks Range: 200,000 km Fire Arcs: Forward Port Forward Starboard Positron Inducer: Type I Number: 4 banks Range: 300,000 km Fire Arcs: Saucer Forward Ventral Saucer Forward Dorsal Secondary Hull Dorsal Secondary Hull Ventral Torpedo Type: Type XXII, Flux Number: 3 tubes Range: 3,500,000 km Fire Arcs: Forward x2 Aft Tractor Type: XXXI Number: 2 emitters Range: 250,000 km Effective Arcs: Forward Aft Fire Control System Achilles Tactical System, Mark 2 Defensive Systems Specifications Shielding Type: Multi-Phasic Adaptive Resolution Shield System ECM Type: Silent-Wave Generator, Mark II Counter Measures Type:Wild Weasel Defence System, Mark II Sensor Array Specifications Multi-resolution Long Range / Ultra Long Range Long Range Sensor Grid Type: SOLVAT Long Range Sensor Grid Class: SOLVAT Omni-directional Multi-resolution Medium Range ----------------------------- Medium Range Sensor Grid Type: SOLVAT Medium Range Sensor Grid Class: SOLVAT Omni-directional Multi-resolution Short Range ---------------------------- Short Range Sensor Grid Type: SOLVAT Short Range Sensor Grid Class: SOLVAT Omni-directional Tertiary Systems Specifications Computer System Type: --------------------- Cluster-Core Network 14 Core Clusters 7 semi-autonomous dedicated pairs 41 co-processor backups Flight Control Specifications: ------------------------------ Shuttlebays: 1 Captain's Yacht 1 Runabouts: 2 Shuttlecraft (small): 3 Shuttlecraft (large): 3 Shuttlecraft (cargo): 2 Shuttlepods: 4 Marine Dropships: 1 Tactical Deployment Craft: 0 Fighters: 2 Technical Notes Armed with the latest in technology, the SENTINEL-class sets out to prove that small ships and small crews can match some of the larger cousins spacefarmes already at work in the field. She fields the latest in weaponary, tactical systems, sensors, navigations, and computer networks. This design has also been packed with the latest in stealth technology offering not only another ship capable of holding its own in a firefight, but also a design that has one of the lowest sensor profiles achievable without a cloaking device. The Navigational Deflector is built into the Primary Hull and ties in with the Sensor and Communications Arrays without any loss to it's primary purpose. This allows for greater scanning of subspace frequencies when the ship is rigged for ultraquiet mode. Along the outer edges of the Primary Hull are special nodes that create a dampening field around the ship, preventing ship emissions from revealing it's location. NOTES ON THE SENTINEL MODIFICATIONS: The following is an itemization of the modifications made as of Stardate 120727, as reflected above: Cluster-Core Network (C-Core) Designed by the Horvauk, DSI found this design very similar in concept to their own DRuM-Core systems but with certain differences. Using their previous experience with DRuM-Core, DSI was able to refine the C-Core System, thereby removing a number of flaws or problems discovered in the Horvauk design. This system does away with the immense computer cores backed up by hundreds of redundant coprocessors, replacing it with a series of 28 somewhat smaller core clusters. In the design, each individual unit is divided into a cluster of four smaller cores. It has the benefit of continued dual-redundancy, but with the flexibility of 7 semi-autonomous dedicated pairs for various functions throughout the vessel, and a bare minimum of 41 co-processor backups. Should one of the smaller cores within a cluster fail, the workload of that core is then redistributed among the other three. The bio-neural technology in each coprocessor permits conservative estimates of 22% increase in overall processing speed.The C-Core project was first iniated by the Horvauk to be the foundation of their CC-12335 project. Refined by DSI, it creates a stable enviroment designed specificly for the complete interaction and interdependence of several ship-board systems and functions. ACHILLES Tactical System The Achilles Tactical System was first introduced aboard the original USS SAM HOUSTON, NX-14845. The project itself has been modified to become an part of the command and tactical systems of this class starship. It is extensive enough in itself to require exclusive use of two of the Cluster-Cores. This design provides an overall improvement of the local fire control relays as well as the central fire control system. The current model permits enough of an increase in automation to require 20% fewer personnel at current weapon-ready stations. This system is one of the key components of this class ship's network of integrated systems. 1) Virtual Command Visor (VCV) - Adapted from the Horvauk "Command Mask," The VCV is utilized in assisting the ship or fleet CO with coordinating missions, battles, etc. Although not a necessary component ship command functions, it does serve as an alternative means of control. The visor itself is a thin strip shaped in a U so as to fit around the back of the wearer's head. Smooth metal contacts are at the tips which are in contact with the person's temples allowing the unit to interface with the optical nerves. Other contact points tap into the auditory and tactile senses. Sensory input from the device is displayed in the form of "virtual reality" seen only by the wearer or others similarly outfitted. The wearer may input or activate a variety of commands through voice, eye movement, or hand gesture. Uses for the devise are as follows. a.) Communication: The wearer can be in instant contact with other CO's on other ships with the device displaying a small image suspended in the air in front of the user. Only he can see it. This can also be used in contacts with awayteams and even normal communications that might come through via the main viewer, a terminal, etc. Several transmissions may occur simultaneously. b.) TAC Info: The wearer has instant access to current tactical data on given situations as well as the ability to plot flight, firing, and combat patterns and have them immediately transmitted to the proper station or locations. c.) Virtual Viewer: In this mode while on the bridge, the wearer can activate this view for a full view of space from any direction just as if he were outside the ship. This operates in two modes...(1) he simply turns his head in any direction for a view as if he were really looking in that direction. (2) Can manipulate the image through the normal command modes. This mode also allows the wearer the option of seeing through the eyes of equiped members of an away team or from the perspective of a probe or other ship within the fleet. d.) Info Retrieval: The wearer has direct access to the Central Computer system and can pull up needed information. e.) 'Multi-Functions: Several of the above modes/functions can be utilized at the same instant such as a 3-D image of the battle with tactical readouts as well as the communications image of another ships CO. 3) Combat Helm - The helm station on the main bridge of the CAVALLA-class starship during special alert modes of the ship may enter a special mode in itself whereby the helm chair joins with the helm console and slide levels arise from the chair arms as well as assorted other controls. The slide levels control movement of the ship on the 3 deminional plane allowing the helm officer with use of the ship's DK drive, the ability to control the ship as one might control a fighter. The increased control in conjunction with a special visual visor and ship's DK drive, allows the CAVALLA-class optimum control of the ship, giving it the full performance of a much smaller coverette sized ship. Firing control can be transferred directly to the helm station during combat modes. WW / SW Counter Measures, Mk III - When the Horvauk first conceived their CC-12335 project, they chose to incorporate the use of Counter Measures (CM). Their design consisted of the CM, renamed "WILD WEASEL," being launched fromone of four tubes (1 port, 1 star-board, 2 aft) a short distance away from the ship's hull. The CM then transmits a signal designed to catch the attention of an incoming torpedo drawing it to itself and away from the ship. A problem with the design by itself is that, although the principle seems sound, the signal generated is not strong enough to fool the guidance systems onseveral of the different types of torpedo based weapons currently in use by a variety of races. During similations, torpedos fired from an opposing ship continued to maintain a lock on its intended target 83% of the time. DSI has chosen to counter the problem by implementing a new system design in conjunction with the previously mentioned CM. This second CM, referred to as "SILENT WAVE" (SW), utilizes a new software algorithm for ECM systems currently in use on Federation starships. ECM systems are designed to make it difficult for targetting sensors to get a positive lock on the ship. The new SILENT WAVE algorithm improves this systems effectiveness by 13% and is designed for a more closer intergration to the "WILD WEASEL" decoy system. When used in conjunction with each other, it has been found that the interferance generated by the SILENT WAVE is enough to further increase the effectiveness of the WILD WEASEL increasing a torpedo's chances of locking onto the WW countermeasure to an estimated 53% of the time. A set back to the use of the WILD WEASEL when considering the time it takes to employ one of this counter measure, the torpedo most be no closer than 180,000 km at the time the CM is deployed or the WILD WEASEL will not have time to disrupt the torpedo's lock before impact. In addition, the opposite also holds true. To employ this counter measure before a torpedo is within 350,000 km risks the torpedo reestablishing its lock on its primary target. To counter the latter, WW's when launched remain in orbit of the ship, but are not actively working to scramble incoming missiles until they get close enough that onboard missile tracking systems will not be able to crack the interference and reestablish a lock. Astrometric Systems - Although astrometrics and astronavigation have been around for a while, these systems for this class starship play a lead role within the ship's design. Information gathered through the SOLVAT and navigational arrays are processed through the Astrometric Systems making the data readily available to other systems involving ACHILLES Tactical, Navigations & Flight Control, Scientific Research, and Stellar Cartography. Regarding tactical use, this system is expected to provide more accurate detailed information for use in analyzing and determining firing patterns, determining strengths of opposing forces, deploying forces, mapping out campaigns, etc., as well as enhancing the ship's normal monitoring and tracking capabilities. Regarding Navigational use, Astrometrics is the backbone in navigations and Flight Control. The SENTINEL-class makes full use of this by continuing the growing trend of Astrogation. (ie. determining ship's location relative to the placement of stars and other astrological features.) Astrometric Features: NAVCOM - Although not completely new, this system is the foundation for the use of astrogation aboard the CAVALLA-class. Within the Flight Control Department's flight briefing room, two holo-emitters have been setup offering three-dimensional holographic imagary. Images displayed look quite real and serve as a navigational chart. Wanting to make maximum use of that space, a few modifications to the room were made. As the system is activated by the command, "Computer...NavCom!"... all the consoles, chairs, and tables normally in this room, either retreat into the walls or descend down into the floor, sealing themselves shut. Then the room turns black. A giant three dimensional hologram surrounds you, showing the sector the ship is presently in with the capability to magnify, enhance, or zoom out for a wider perspective. Ordering the Computer off, the hologram disappears as the hidden instrumentation begin sliding back into there proper places. Astrometrics Lab - This location is the hub for Astrometrics systems aboard ship. The lab itself is round in shape with a high domed ceiling, work consoles lining the sides of the room, and open platform at the room's heart available for the display of three dimensional holographic images for use in Stellar Cartography, Navigations, and the increased study of astrological phenomenons. The dome itself may be used in the creation of a planetarium effect when necessary. Positron Inducers - Fire only against unshieled vessels (ie when you've battered the shields down) disables electronic equipment in that area (ie Weapons arrays, engines, sensor pallet...) DK-2 (Distorted Kinetics, Version 2) - In a permenant deal with DSI, Starfleet has added DK ability to the SENTINEL-class frigate. When active, this system reduces the relative mass of the ship allowing this size vessel to manuveur the equivalent of a fighter sized vessel. It should be noted, however, that this drive system must not be active in areas of great gravitational influence. Warp Cruise : Warp Factor 7.5 Maximum Cruise : Warp Factor 9.96 Maximum Rated : Warp Factor 9.98 for thirty six hours Ship Decks Deck # Major Feature (Saucer) 1 Main bridge, CO ready rooms, Staff Head Main Conference Lounge, Viewing Gallery, Holo-emitters 2 Senior Officers Quarters, Mess Hall, Upper Lifeboat Access, Docking Ports Achilles Tac Systems - (Auxillary Access) sensor array control 3 Crew Quarters, main shuttle bay, central lifeboat access, transporter room 1 SOLVAT sensor array upper, 4 Crew Quarters, Ship's Lounge, holosuites SOLVAT sensor array lower, shuttle bay support, maintenance, flight control offices, Deck # Major Feature (Stardrive) 5 docking latches, lifepods, volatile storage pods, emergency batteries 6 Marine Deck, training facilities 7 Science & Medical Labs, Astrometrics 8 life support systems, med center, counseling center, arboritum, gymnasium, holodeck1 9 power distribution, security central, brig, SOLVAT array fwd 10 main engineering, warp reactor core, aux impulse drive 11 antimatter injection reactors, cargo bays 12 anitmatter storage, antimatter generator Crew Category:Ships